Unmei
by Gloria Inazuka Kambara
Summary: el destino puede cambiarse?el y ella podran hacerlo? Destino. podran contra de el parece que es una pelicula
1. Unmei Destino

**Unmei**

"El Destino"

_Gloria Hyuuga Kambara_

**Nota de Escritora:** _Hola, bueno este Fic es un Nejihina, Las razones porque subí este Fic son porque hace poco vi la serie ( mi Oneechan me ataranto con el Neji ¬¬, y pues vi la serie y pues hay muchas cosas, que dijo hay algo turbio en ese personaje y lo dijo por el capitulo donde Neji sale herido cuando peleo contra esa Araña, pensó en Hinata!!.. y cuando Hinata regreso de su Misión Neji le sonrió!! A la mejor son Imaginaciones mías) le quiero dar las gracias a Miyako1912 por apoyarme en todo. Y este Fic está dedicado a ti Oneechan _

_**Advertencia**__: Incesto, Drama y no sé que más adelante pase_

_**Nota:**__ Los personajes que se verán a continuación en el Fic no son de mí propiedad son de Masashi Kishimoto-Sama_

* * *

Era una noche fría, toda la mansión estaba oscura parecía que no habitada nadie en aquella casa. Pero si lo había ella, su hermana, su padre y su Primo Vivían ahí, salvo que durante el día y la noche era Igual Silenciosa y muerta. ¿ Muerta?.

Eso lo que se preguntada toda las noches ella estada Muerta en Vida. Su destino fue sellado al nacer y su destino cruel terminaría hasta que ella muriera. Pero eso no deseada o tal vez sí?. Ella no sabía la razón, solo quería demostrarle a su OtoSan que sí, que ella no era un débil que ella podía ser una buena líber para el Clan Hyuuga. Pero no su Padre pensaba lo contrario. Al recordar eso en la enorme mansión se escucho un lamento desde ahí la mansión dejo de ser Silenciosa, aunque sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Nadie se daría cuenta de que ella lloraba nadie abriría la puerta y le diría que todo estaba bien. Nadie.

- Un Hyuuga nunca debe mostrar sus sentimientos – La chica trato de decir entre lagrimas – a…aun…. Me…queda…. La fe…. Que …esto va cambiar…. Y yo cambiare mi….Destino…..No tengo…nada que perder…ya que perdí todo…. OtoSan….Gomen Nasai … por no ser la líber que esperabas .. pero prometo que luchare para ser tu Orgullo

La mañana estaba llegando y ahí estada la joven Hyuuga dormida del cansancio de llorar le dio fuerzas de dormir tranquila. Pero eso no duro mucho ya que en eso se abren las puertas de en par en par y se ve una silueta parada en medio de la puerta y con los brazos extendidos, poco a poco esa persona baja sus brazos y camina hacia el futon de la chica. Se agacha y la mueve suavemente y le susurra su nombre para que despierte.

- Hinata-Sama, por favor despierte, su padre desea verla – Dijo el chico un poco más alto y un año mayor que la chica.

- Neji –Onisan, que paso – Dijo la chica entre sueños y con una pesadez en sus ojos por no dormir en una noche entera.

- Su padre desea verla ahora mismo, por eso vine a despertarla, no era mi intención hacer eso Gome Nasai – Dijo el chico

- N...No, Te…..Disculpes….Fue..M.mi…culpa… por no….Despertar…temprano – Dijo la chica bajando la mirada

- No. Se preocupe, solo vístase y valla al dojo – Dijo Neji parándose y saliendo de la habitación

Afuera de la habitación el chico se quedo parado que a su vez se recargada en la pared.

- Hinata-Sama, No llore mas- Dijo el Chico en Voz Baja.

A su vez Hinata Sale de su Habitación y ella al verse vuelta ve a Neji recargado en la pared muy cerca de su habitación.

- Neji-Onesan, … que …hace aquí..? – Dijo Hinata un poco preocupada- S…Se siente…Bien..Onesan?- Dijo con cierta timidez que cosa que era algo muy cotidiano para el escuchar sus tartamudeces y su nerviosismos

- No, No pasa nada Hinata-Sama, Vamos su Padre la espera en el dojo- La mismo tiempo que él se separo de la pared y tomo marcha hacia el dojo

Hinata por su parte lo siguió, durante el transcurso el chico ni la chica no se dirigían ni la palabra.

Cuando por fin estaban frente la puerta de entrada al Bojo Hinata se puso nerviosa, Neji noto su cierto nerviosismo. Lo cual puso su mano en su hombro, haciendo sobresaltar a la Peli azulada la chica junto sus manos y la llevo al pecho juntándolas con fuerza como manifestación de miedo. Mientras que el, se separo sus manos de sus hombros de la chica y dio un paso adelante abriendo la puerta.

- Hiashi-Sama, Hinata-Sama esta aquí- Dijo Neji

- Gracias Neji, puedes retirarte – le Dijo Hiashi a Neji esté haciendo la reverencia salió

- Con su Permiso- Salió y cerro la puertas dejando a Hinata enfrente de su padre

Desde que salió Neji de la Habitación Hinata sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo. Si tenía Miedo de su padre.

- Hinata, como veras no me tienes muy complacido con el pésimo Nivel que tienes como Ninja , hable con los miembros del Clan…- Hiashi Miro a Hinata.

Lo cual hizo que la chica diera un paso hacia atrás con miedo de saber lo que le diría su padre. Tras unos segundos de silencio el Líber del Clan Hablo

- Los miembros del Clan me han dicho que tienes un mes para demostrarles que tu eres Digna de este Clan… SI haces lo contrario y no mejoras en un mes, Ellos Tomaran el asunto en sus manos y no creo que te guste lo que piensan hacer, y yo no me meteré mis manos en este asunto. Así que es mejor que te prepares….- dijo Hiashi a su hija y luego termino de hablar- Puedes retirarte

La chica no dijo nada. Solo ya empezada a temer por el futuro fracaso, poco a poco se dio la vuelta y salió del dojo y se dirigió a su Habitación se encerró en ella y poco empezaron a salir las lágrimas.

- Porque tengo que ser débil, porque no podre ser como Hanabi-Chan o como Neji-Onesan, porque tengo que ser la única débil que depende de sus amigos porque ..- la chica solo llorada

Mientras ella misma se hundía en sus pensamientos, alguien estaba en la puerta recargado se fue poco a poco hincando hasta caer en el suelo, solo esperando ser esa persona que ella deseada, para poder limpiar sus lágrimas y decirle cuando la quería.

* * *

_**Diccionario**_

_Unmei -__Destino_

_OtoSan-Padre o papa_

_Gome Nasai-Perdón _

_Sama- cuando una persona se dirige a otra persona con respeto _

_Chan- Pequeña_

_OneeSan-Hermano_

_Si lo sé no está muy lindo Mi Fic T.T pero soy principiante, espero que sea este Fic de su agrado _

_no sean crueles conmigo y por favor déjenme esos mensajitos que todos llaman __Reviews__ para que me Anime A subir mas siiiii?? _

_KamiSama sálvame_

_Espero que les haya Gustado y pues les deseo lo mejor del mundo _

_Saludos _


	2. Mision

**Mision**

Gloria inuzuka Kambara

**Nota de Escritora: **Hola. Bueno esta es la 2 Parte del Fic, bueno sé que tengo muchos errores Ortográficos (muchos no Muchisisimos) pero como el Word no me los detecta me tendré que ir a buscar el Mata burros (Diccionario) para corregirlos, y pues de verdad gracias muchas gracias por leer este Fic que nació por un libro mas mis ideas

**Star Flowers: **_**Muchas gracias por el Aviso de mis faltas prometo que tratare de ver que errores tengo para corregirlo, también quiero decirte que si yo también me di cuenta de que uso mucho Punto y Coma lo siento de verdad. No volverá a pasar si vuelve a pasar solo regáñenme **_

**Hanahakyruhyuga: **_**qué bueno que te gusto , sobre la primera si escribí mal Dojo jejeje soy mala en cosas de esas, a jajaja también futon te dijo que soy mala. Pero como dije arribita si cometo otra de mis tonterías les voy permiso de Golpearme, no más bien ella regresa de misión (mm creo que es cundo ella pelea con unas abejas) y cuando regresa les cuenta todo a su padre y a Neji lo que ambos le sonríen a Hinata (si su misión fue un fatal fracaso ¬¬ todo gracias a Naruto)**_

**Miyako1912: **_**mi Oneechan siempre tan compresiva t.t, por eso este fic está dedicado a ti porque eres como mi hermana Mayor (solo por unos meses ya que somos de la misma edad) que nunca tuve (si tengo pero no tan buena onda como tu amiguis) espero que la sigua leyendo**_

* * *

La tarde empezada a notarse, el sol se ocultada y poco a poco un cielo anaranjado se empezó a ver.

La chica mirada desde su ventana como se ocultada el sol, muy pronto todo ese cielo Anaranjado seria Negro ya que pronto llegaría la noche y la oscuridad del cielo mas la de su casa hacia un lugar terrorífico en las noches, si tenía miedo y mucho. Desde niña le huía ala oscuridad lo que cual muchas veces ella iba corriendo ala recamara de su madre para meterse debajo de sus cobijas y abrazarla muy fuerte, Su padre siempre la regañada ya que otra de las "reglas" es no demostrar tus sentimientos y nunca demostrar el miedo, quien no iba a tener miedo a los 4 años, Solo Ella.

De repente pasaron las horas lo que a Hinata se le hacían horas rápidas en un cerrar de ojos ya era noche, cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando el cielo? Ni ella lo sabía tampoco.

En eso se abre la puerta.

- Oneesan, otoosan quiere que bajemos a cenar- Dijo una niña como de 12 años

- Hanabi, ya voy- Dijo Hinata sin ánimos- Solo espérenme 10 minutos y bajo al comedor

- Vale, pero date prisa que hoy hay SUKIYAKI- Dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación de su hermana

La chica de ojiblancos se dispuso a salir de su habitación y así dirigirse al comedor. Al terminar Hinata miro de reojo a Neji, en eso se le ocurrió una idea la mejor idea de todas, pedirle ayuda a su primo.

Mientras todos en el comedor poco a poco empezaron a desaparecer quedando solamente ella y el, cuando de repente el chico se para y se dirige a los pasillos dispuesto a salir de ahí. En eso Hinata lo detiene.

- Neji-nisan, espera por favor- dijo la chica un poco nerviosa

- Pasa algo Hinata-Sama?-Dijo Neji un poco preocupado por el tono de voz de Hinata tuvo hace unos minutos.

- Este…me … preguntada si tienes… un poco de tiempo.. para que me ayudes en mi…entrenamiento…dijo si no tienes otra cosa más importante…-Dijo la chica con poco roja normal en ella

Lo que hizo que Neji regresara a la mesa tan solo mirándola, lo que la chica se puso un poco nerviosa y a su vez empezando a jugar con sus dedos muy común en ella

- Para mi será un placer ayudarla en su entrenamiento Hinata-Sama – Dijo Neji a su vez dando vuelta y tomando su dirección anterior

- Arigatou Neji-Nisan – Dijo Hinata

- Nos vemos en la mañana en dojo empezaros a entrenar con lo más elemental – Dijo Neji Saliendo del comedor

- Hai – Dijo Hinata con un leve rubor en su mejillas y con una sonrisa

Al salir de ahí el chico solo se dispuso a salir de la mansión Hyuuga y así poder ir a un lugar con más tranquilidad y poder meditar lo que pasada por su mente, el chico se cuestionada muchas cosas como si en realidad de había enamorado de una persona totalmente Imposible . Su Prima, el no podía ya que eso era totalmente loco y muy bajo, como el genio de los Hyuuga pudo enamorase de su propia prima sangre de su sangre y lo peor de todo como que el ya no tenía escapatoria ya no podía huir.

El chico se quedo un buen tiempo mirando las nubes hasta que..

- Neji-Kun por fin te encuentro – Dijo una chica de coletas

- TenTen que haces aquí?- Dijo Neji un poco confundido como su compañera pudo localizarlo

- Pues, mira Tsunade- Sama nos quiere para una misión de 1 semana a todos los Chūnin y Jōnin- Dijo al chica mirando a Neji

- Y se supone que soy Jōnin, porque no me entere de esto antes?- dijo neji enojado por no haberlo avisado

- Te avisamos Hasta Shikamaru fue al mansión Hyuuga para decirte y tu no estadas – Dijo TenTen un poco molesta

- Y Hinata-Sama y su equipo ira a la misión?- Dijo Neji un poco preocupado

- Si, ella debe de estar ya con Tsunade –Sama – Dijo TenTen al mismo tiempo que se reía pícaramente

- Pues que esperamos vamos- Dijo Neji parándose

- Está bien Vamos- Dijo TenTen siguiendo el paso de Neji que ya había empezado a correr a dirección hacia donde estada la Hokage

Al Llegar vio a todos sus amigos y a su prima listos para salir de misión rango A Tipo Espionaje y Recolección de Información

* * *

Esto es todo XD por hoy XD si gue corto lo siento pero hasta hay le dejo por que en el 3 se pone emocionante

Pues espero que les haya gustado y pues corregí el capitulo 1

Y espero que este no tenga tantos errores como el primero T.T

Ya que utilice todo el corrector de Word (que no se confíen mucho en el ya que yo escribí algo mal y me lo puso como si estuviera bien) también utilice el Diccionario y la Internet para ver mis faltas

Déjenme Reviews de ánimos y gracias por todos los que leen y dejan un masajito P


	3. Aldea de la Hierda

**Pasado: Investigación en la Aldea oculta de la Hierba**

Neji cuando llego al despacho de Tsunade se encontró con Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Naruto, Lee y TenTen

- Bien los mande a llamar a todos, porque la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba, tiene unos serios problemas con unos delincuentes de distintas Naciones. Y me han informado que han hecho un tremendo Caos en la aldea y ningún ninja de dicha aldea pudo contra ellos así que nos pidieron de favor que mandáramos a nuestros mejores Jōnin para esta misión, pero como los demás Jōnin están en otras misiones mas peligrosas eh decidido mandar a Neji y Shikamaru y a todos ustedes para que se encarguen de este problema. Están de acuerdo todos?- Dijo la vieja Tsunade con tono muy serio

- Hai!- Dijeron todos

- Bueno Neji y Shikamaru ustedes son responsables de ellos y los jefes de equipo. En marcha

- Hai- Dijeron ambos chicos saliendo del despacho de la vieja Tsunade

Al salir todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas para poder preparar sus mochilas con todo lo necesario para la ir a la misión a la aldea de la hierba.

Mansión Hyuuga

- Esta lista Hinata-Sama – Dijo Neji desde afuera del cuarto de su prima

- Ya mero termino Neji-Nisan- Dijo la chica adentro de su cuarto

En eso va pasando su tío de Neji, Hiashi

- Hiashi-Sama- dijo Neji con todo y respeto a hacia su tío

- Neji, que haces aquí?- Dijo el jefe del clan mirando su sobrino

- Esperando a Hinata-Sama, hoy vamos a salir de misión- dijo el chico mirando la respuesta de su tío pero lo que obtuvo fue un Si con la cabeza y siguió su camino

- Solo quiero que la cuides bien – Dijo el Hyuuga a su sobrino dando vuelta a la derecha de la mansión

El chico solo movió la cabeza como un afirmativo, el no iba a dejar que le pasara nada malo a su prima y menos si él era la persona que vigilada su bien estar y era su protector. Al salir vio a su prima como lo mirada fijamente, el chico solo la miro de reojo y se dispuso a caminar para salir de la mansión y encontrarse con sus demás compañeros.

A las afueras de la aldea de Konoha

Shikamaru estada parado mirando las nubes como siempre, Chouji estada comiendo papas nada raro en el, Ino peleando con Sakura, Sakura peleando con Ino, Kiba estada con Akamaru, Shino... Pues el solo estada mirándome. TenTen estada peleando con Lee, por razones que aun desconozco. Solo faltada el Baka de Naruto. Que aun no llegada . asi pasaron unos minutos cuando..

- Naruto-Kun… - Dijo Hinata con cierta timidez

- Por fin llegas no era tiempo llevamos aquí esperándote más de una media Hora – Dijo Sakura

- Frontuda, media hora no llevamos aquí no seas exagerada. – le contesto Ino con una pose de triunfo

- Ino-cerda, déjame – dijo Sakura regresando a su pelea de hace 15 minutos ..

Por mi parte y de Shikamaru decidimos que como dividir el equipo para que no haya complicaciones lo que mejor opto este Shikamaru que era mejor estar todos juntos y así poder tener más ventaja en las peleas que por equipos , no cuestione nada solo dije el Si.

En el camino todo era calmado. O al menos eso pensé

- Descansemos un rato, - dijo este Lee. – se ven un poco cansadas las chicas

- No se podrá tendrán que aguantar un poco no chicas?- Dijo Naruto

- Que problemático, vamos chicas ustedes pueden andar un poco más. –Dijo Shikamaru mirándolas

- Sí, pero es que ya llevamos más de 5 horas y sin descanso – Dijo Ino

- Está bien, - se acerco Shikamaru y se agacho – Sube a mi espalda nosotros seremos su medio de trasporte solo para que dejen de quejarse.

Y así Ino subió a la espalda de Shikamaru, Lee le indico a TenTen lo mismo y ella casi a medias duras lo hizo, Sakura obligo a Naruto que la cargara

- Haver si ya bajas de peso no Sakura – Dijo Naruto en broma

- Tu pedazo de Baka!!- Dijo Sakura jalándole del pelo

- Hina-Chan sube en mi espalda yo te llevo – dijo Kiba con alegría

- Kiba- Kun.. esto…. No creo que pueda yo puedo mejor ca minar – dijo Hinata con pena

- Hinata-Sama , suba- le dije hincándome

- Yo yo yo Neji –niisan – dijo con nervios lo cual me desespero y la cargue

- Oye Hyuuga , yo le dije primero – Dijo su compañero

- Lo sé, y lo siento pero no tenemos tiempo para que se ponga con eso nerviosismos así que sigamos – le dije mientras cargada a mi prima

Al llegar a nuestro destino a la aldea de la Hierba nos fuimos a acomodar en el Hotel que Tsunade Sama nos había dicho que hay nos dirigiéramos, para poder Infiltramos como simples turistas. Nos quitamos nuestras ropas y nos pusimos lo mas cómodos posibles, nos quitamos nuestras Bandas y nos dirigimos a la calle a coleccionar la información

Hacía Tiempo que no venia por esta aldea. Si no es que no quiera regresar, pero tan solo de volver me trae malos y algunos buenos recuerdos.

Nos dividimos el trabajo Ino y Sakura irían a ver los principales centros comerciales y si sabía que de ahí ellas aprovecharían a comprarse algo. Shikamaru, Kiba y su perro de Kiba Akamaru, a investigar aunque sea el nombre del famoso grupo de delincuentes, Chouji, Naruto, Lee y TenTen fueron a ver algo de comer lo menos hay una persona responsable ya que de los demás lo dudo, Shino, Hinata- Sama y yo nos quedamos en el hotel arreglando unos papeleos las razones es que a Hinata- Sama le querían quitar su habitación y la querían mandar a otro hotel cercano. Lo que cual no me agrado, así que preferí que a mí me mandaran al dicho hotel y ella se quedara en mi habitación. Shino por su parte le dijo que un arreglo con las chicas podría funcionar. Si que Hinata-sama se fuera ala recamara de Ino, Sakura o TenTen lo cual Hinata-Sama no acepto y también no acepto mi petición. De cambio de habitación. Lo cual ella se dirigió a la recepcionista y le dijo que se cambiada de Hotel. Lo que intervine diciendo que a mi también me cambiaran de hotel.

* * *

Pues gracias por leer mi Fic y pues espero que este episodio sea de su agrado o.o

porfis dejen un Reviews


End file.
